Stand by me
by kathykat
Summary: My first story about Timon, and Pumbaa too.


My little story about Timon and Pumbaa. (Inspiration from LK 3.)

Stand by me

They walked through at the road and along the path under the four trees.

It was the first night at the jungle. So warm and clear, and the starlight was bright enough to see by.

He have, no he and Pumbaa have their 'home in need' and he was so happy begin to be here. Here was no worries. Hakuna matata.

The meerkat sit down on the rock. "I'm tired, Pumbaa. I want stop here for a while."

Pumbaa, the warthog nodded. "You're right, Timon. I'm tired too."

His friend smiled and looked at the sky. The wind was so loud and friendly. Timon closed his eyes and sighed . "Hakuna matata, it mean no worries."

"What?" Pumbaa walked at his side and sit down on the grass.

"Oh, nothing, Pumbaa", Timon smiled and opened his eyes. But his eyes were so sad, he has eyes that couldn't lie. He has eyes being truth. And could never lied to Pumbaa because his eyes gave him away. Timon turned skyward, taking a deep breath.

"Timon?" Pumbaa was being to worry about him.

The silent night was sweet and the shooting. What about those stars, they were most beautiful thing what he has ever seen. He missed his mother, and he miss his….miss his father, who was died so long ago. And he didn't understand why uncle Max have been always angry to him.

Leaving at the home was something different, what he has ever, ever and ever going to do. And here he has just now. He was in the jungle with his new friend. With the warthog, who was so friendly to him.

"Nobody likes me, ever", Timon taking deep breath and looked at Pumbaa.

"I do like you, Timon", say the warthog. "I like you more than I have ever like on somebody or something or anything."

Timon smiled at him. "And I like you, Pumbaa. You're the best friend, who i ever have."

"So, why you are so sad, Timon?"

Timon rolled his eyes. "Because I missing my family."

Pumbaa looked at him. "What about your family, Timon? Are they..?"

"Stop it, Pumbaa. I don't want to talk about my family. I don't know what I want…", Timon say taking a deeper breath.

"Timon? Are you crying?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon closed his eyes and let his head fell to rest on his chest. "No", he whispered.

Pumbaa could see the tract of tears on his cheeks.

"Are you ok, Timon?"

The meerkat opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. A smile at his face.

"Yeah, Pumbaa. Don't worry about me, I'm just fine."

"Are you?"

Timon turned his eyes at the sky and nodded.

"Yeah, Pumbaa, I am."

"You know what, Timon?" Pumbaa say and looked at him, a sad, small smile on his lips. "You're never being to be alone. Not ever again."

Timon looked at him with a sad smile. "Just humour me, please."

"No, I mean it., Timon. I care about you. And I don't want that you're so sad", he sighed.

"Well, I'm not", Timon say and laughed a little. "I'm just fine. I tell you, I'm just fine."

"No, you're not."

"You don't know anything about me, Pumbaa", Timon shouted. "How you're to going to say that i am not fine when i am?"

"Just because i know you, Timon. We have known each others just for a little time, but i know you, Timon. And I know that you're not fine."

Taking deep breath again, Timon ran his paws through his hair and squared his shoulders.

"Don't worry, my little friend", Pumbaa say with a smile. "You're not alone, Timon."

Timon look at the sky and then at Pumbaa. "You don't need to care about me. I'm a looser", he closed his eyes again and let himself to fell at his back on the grass.

Pumbaa looked at him. "No, don't say that, Timon. You're not a loser."

"Yes. I am."

"How you can be a loser, Timon?"

"Because i'm! They tell me that, Pumbaa. Every time they say that, that i was the loser."

"Who say that?"

"Everybody at the colony say that. Because that, i have to leave from the home. No one going to miss me. Not even uncle Max. He always hates me."

Pumbaa didn't know what to say.

"So i think that you have better to go on, Pumbaa. Go without me."

"No, Timon, you're so wrong about that. I will not to going to anywhere."

Timon sighed and felt his tears again on his cheeks.

"Don't cry, little friend. I will stand by you. Now and forever, I promise."


End file.
